Rapid GT Classic Week
Store Updates Double Earnings Discounts |availability = September 12th to September 18th, 2017 |preceded = ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (September 2017) |succeeded = RM-10 Bombushka Week }} (or the SecuroServ Employee Appreciation Week) was an event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on September 12, 2017, and ran until September 18, 2017. This event features discounts on vehicles & customizations and double payouts in the Smuggler's Run missions. Store Updates *A new sports classic, Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic. **Released September 12, 2017. **Available from Legendary Motorsport for $885,000. Double GTA$ and RP Bonuses *Double GTA$ and RP earnings from Smuggler's Run. **All types of Cargo now pay out $20,000 per crate. **Bonuses for selling in bulk are also doubled. *Double GTA$ salaries for SecuroServ employees. **Bodyguards and Associates now earn twice as much for helping VIP's and CEO's with their work. *Double GTA$ and RP earnings from Motor Wars Adversary Mode. **All maps of Motor Wars are eligible for the bonuses. *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from Rockstar-created Stunt Races. **User-generated Stunt Races are not eligible for the bonuses. *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race for this week is Big M. Discounts *25% off countermeasures and aircraft engine & armor upgrades. **Chaff discounted to $52,500. **Flares discounted to $82,500. **All Smoke colors discounted to $51,375. **Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $5,625. **Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $9,000 **Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $15,000 **Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $26,250 **Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $37,500. **EMS Upgrade, Level 1 discounted to $6,750. **EMS Upgrade, Level 2 discounted to $9,375. **EMS Upgrade, Level 3 discounted to $13,500. **EMS Upgrade, Level 4 discounted to $25,125. *25% off select vehicles and customization. **Pegassi Tempesta discounted to $996,750. **Truffade Nero discounted to $1,080,000. **Truffade Nero Custom upgrade discounted to $453,750. **Special: Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $?. **Special: Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $?. **Special: Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $?. **Special: Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $?. **Special: Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $?. **Standard: Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $?. **Standard: Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $?. **Standard: Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $?. **Standard: Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $?. **Standard: Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $?. **Sports: Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $?. **Sports: Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $?. **Sports: Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $?. **Sports: Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $?. **Sports: Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $?. **SUVs: Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $?. **SUVs: Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $?. **SUVs: Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $?. **SUVs: Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $?. **SUVs: Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: Armor Upgrade 20% discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: Armor Upgrade 40% discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: Armor Upgrade 60% discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: Armor Upgrade 80% discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: Armor Upgrade 100% discounted to $?. **Special: EMS Upgrade, Level 1 discounted to $?. **Special: EMS Upgrade, Level 2 discounted to $?. **Special: EMS Upgrade, Level 3 discounted to $?. **Special: EMS Upgrade, Level 4 discounted to $?. **Standard: EMS Upgrade, Level 1 discounted to $?. **Standard: EMS Upgrade, Level 2 discounted to $?. **Standard: EMS Upgrade, Level 3 discounted to $?. **Standard: EMS Upgrade, Level 4 discounted to $?. **Sports: EMS Upgrade, Level 1 discounted to $?. **Sports: EMS Upgrade, Level 2 discounted to $?. **Sports: EMS Upgrade, Level 3 discounted to $?. **Sports: EMS Upgrade, Level 4 discounted to $?. **SUVs: EMS Upgrade, Level 1 discounted to $?. **SUVs: EMS Upgrade, Level 2 discounted to $?. **SUVs: EMS Upgrade, Level 3 discounted to $?. **SUVs: EMS Upgrade, Level 4 discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: EMS Upgrade, Level 1 discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: EMS Upgrade, Level 2 discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: EMS Upgrade, Level 3 discounted to $?. **Motorcycles: EMS Upgrade, Level 4 discounted to $?. Gallery RapidGTClassicWeek-GTAO-PosterTwitter.jpg|Alternative Event poster posted on Rockstar Games' Twitter Account. References }} Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online